


The White Dragon

by BethBell



Series: Lyanna and Soulmarks [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Its game of thrones... there always is, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Male Daenerys Targaryen, There is no rape but there will be some scenes of the nature, There isn't Suicide but there are scenes of that nature, Viserys is mad, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-04-15
Packaged: 2021-04-19 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Rhaella gave birth months earlier and was able to escape with her children. Two sons Viserys and Daeron. Arthur and the kingsguard survive the tower of joy and allow Ned Stark to care for Visenya, as his bastard daughter to keep her safe. The only problem is Visenya is a Targaryen and nearly all Targaryen's have soul marks once they reach their age. How will Visenya stay safe? How will Rhaella keep Viserys from causing more problems? How will Viserys react when he is the only Targaryen without a soul mark?
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/And someone I haven't decided yet
Series: Lyanna and Soulmarks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549789
Comments: 42
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new Male Dany Fem Jon story. It is a lot happier than my last and will be a lot slower as well.

Rhaella:  
She looked out upon the garden with a sigh. She could make out the forms of her two sons. Her two son’s she had only two now. Her youngest swung his sword in an arch and she smiled. Her Daeron is a quick learner and nearly as talented as his elder brother was. But Rhaegar wasn’t talented enough when it came down to it. Her youngest would be. She had seen to it. He practiced everyday with the kingsguard. Men that Rhaela trusted more she likely should. Her middle son, her king however would not be persuaded to pick up the sword and it made her sigh. Viserys was just like his father and watching him screaming down in the yard at Ser Gerold she wished he was like her two other sons. Viserys was no king and no one would support him. If it was Daeron maybe, Dareon was kind and intelligent. He would make a good king. But it was not to be so, Rhaella would lose no more sons. At least she was able to get around her son for now as regent. However, when her son hit his majority she worried about the situation she would find herself in. 

“Queen regent.” A voice spoke behind her drawing her out of her thoughts. It was Ser Arthur, her Rhaegars best friend. She smiled at him. It was hard to not smile at Arthur, his every step reminded her of Rhae. 

“Yes, Ser Arthur?” She asked and the man held out a scroll to her. She looked down at the seal and her heartbeat stuttered. The wolf upon the seal stole her breath away. Had something happened? Was her granddaughter alright. Was all that was left of Rhaegar still living? Her hand shook as she opened the letter. Loyal Ser Arthur stood looking at her worriedly and she knew he was as afraid as she. He had almost died protecting Rhaegar’s daughter. His Visenya. 

What she found upon the page had tears in her eyes its true but a laugh escaped her as well. Finally she would meet her granddaughter. Ser Arthur looked to her worriedly and she shook her head at him. 

“Lord Stark asks that we send one of you to get Visenya.” She smiled to the guard and watched as his brows lifted. They had not expected this. 

“Why now? He was dead set on keeping the princess.” Arthur states looking at her curiously. 

She turns to the yard and watches as Daeron falls only to stand right back up. Her son is no quitter. Her son is strong. Her youngest will be even more than her eldest she was sure of it. She watched as his tunic moved up on his right arm and the dark red could been seen painted onto it. She looks for a moment smiling because she was worried it would be much harder for them to find her. She turns back to the knight with a soft smile. 

“He cannot hide her any longer.” She replies and Arthur stands ready as soon as he hears the words. 

“The Usuper has found her?” He cries worriedly and Rhaella shakes her head.

“No, she is safe as of now.” She replies and Arthur looks at her confused. 

“Then I do not understand my queen.” He responds curiously. 

“The girl has received her mark. Two dragons upon her arm. One as dark as night the other white as snow.” She states looking back at her son. 

Arthur gasps behind her. 

“The princcess is the princes mate?” He states and Rhaella nods tears in her eyes. 

“You will go, you will go to Winterfell and bring back my granddaughter, you will bring my son’s mate to us.” She tells him and he smiles back at her. 

“I will leave as soon as possible.” He responds with a bow. She knows Arthur longs to see his friends daughter just as much as she. He turns to leave but she stops him.

“Arthur. Keep her safe.” She tells him iron in her voice. The knight turns to her with a nod she didn't have to tell him. He would keep her safe with his life. The knight walks from the room a sort of furor in his step.

She sighs happily tears still in her vision. Her son may be young, just two and ten namedays but he is strong and kind and he will have everything. Everything she never had. She will make sure of it. She will keep her Daeron safe. Her eyes turn to Viserys and she shudders. It is a terrible] thing to be afraid of your own child. She can barely control him anymore. She remembers her eldest son's reaction to her youngest's mark. She remembers how she had to have Gerold tear Viserys off his brother. She remembers how her son's face had looked bloodied and confused. Her son couldn't understand his brother. Her son idolized him, loved him. It made her heart soar but drop at the same time. Daeron would learn the hard way that his brother was not the kind that he deserved. She only wished Daeron was born first. Then they might have a chance of survival but Viserys will drowned them all when he comes of age in two years time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna:  
She walks into the solar her heart thudding and her hands wringing together. When her father asked her to his solar she was worried. He had been different, different since she got the mark upon her arm. She hadn’t understood it. She still doesn’t. Only the targaryens have soulmarks in Westeros. A man sits in a chair but jumps to his feet as she enters. He is wearing a thick cloak and fear runs through her. She knows her father would never hurt her but she is afraid anyways. The man bows to her and she looks at him in shock. Noone bows to her. She’s a bastard not a lady. She opens her mouth to correct him but her father speaks. 

“Lyanna, come here. There is someone I want you to meet. This is Ser Arthur Dayne.” Her father states and her jaw drops. The sword of the morning, here. But she thought he was with the Targaryens. The man pulls the hood from his face and his eyes. His eyes they nearly match hers but they are darker, richer not like hers and her heart sinks. Everyone always said her mother was a Dayne but she cannot see herself in the mans features.

“Well met Ser.” Lyanna states dropping to a curtsy. She is confused and looks at her father with the look in her eyes. 

“Lyanna I have to tell you about your mother.” Her father sighs out and she steps closer. Finally, she’s waited 12 years to know her mothers name. 

“Your mother was my sister, Lyanna Stark. Your father was Rhaegar Targaryen.” His lips move but she barely hears it. She’s not his daughter. She falls her head spinning but the knight catches her and helps her into a chair. She is the daughter of a rapist, the granddaughter of a mad man. A true loathed Snow, no wonder Lady Stark hates her. 

“Are you alright Lyanna?” Her father, no her uncle asks. 

“Yes father, I uncle.” She responds and his face grows grim. 

“Lyanna married Rhaegar, I don’t know the details but Ser Arthur will tell you if you ask. Your mother named you Visenya Targaryen.” Her uncle states and her head whirls again and she has to close her eyes. She’s not a bastard. She has never been a bastard. She is still born of the highest crime. 

“I don’t understand.” She replies and her uncle sighs.

“Robert would have killed you and I couldn’t let you be chased in Essos. I wanted to keep you here, safe but the mark on your arm. It makes it impossible. Ser Arthur has come to take you to your family in Essos. She doestn respond so her father continues. “You will always be welcome in Winterfell. I love you as if you are my own. But it is safest for you with your family now. It is safest for you with your mate.” He tells her holding her hands taking a knee before her. 

“My mate?” She breaths out. She hadn’t really put much thought to the man who whose mark would match hers. She hadn't thought about what it really meant. It had only been on her arm for near half a year. She was only two and ten. She didn't fully understand what it meant and there was no one to tell her. 

“Yes. The second son. I know not his name. He is your family he will care for you.” Her father states and she feels tears in her eyes because she knows this is goodbye. 

"But, how will I know, how do you know? I don't understand father." She speaks softly and her uncle, no her father sighs sadly at her. He doesn't try and explain however and it just confuses her more. Does her father not know of soulmarks?

“I need you to gather your things. I have given Ser Arthur some things your father left for you. He will give them to you when you get to where you are going. Don’t forget you are a she wolf Lyanna.” He tells her and she nods. A thought hits her and she has to ask.

“Ghost. Can Ghost come with me?” She asks and her father smiles sadly at her. 

“Ghost is to protect you always.” He tells her and she nods. “Now go back your things.” He tells her and she stands to leave but turns back to him and wraps her arms around him tightly before leaving the room. 

Visenya, her name is Visenya. She is trueborn, she is a princess in her own right A smile graces her face. She is everything she always wished she was Part of her was afraid but her father wouldn’t send her anywhere she wouldn’t be safe. Part of her sung, the other felt ill. How was she to live knowing what her father had done to her mother, knowing what one of her grandfathers had done to the other. 

Ser Arthur doesn’t look back as they leave the gates. But Lyanna, Visenya. She does. She looks back at her home tears in her eyes. She didn’t even get to say goodbye. Her soul cries like Ghost whines in her arms. She hopes Robb wont forget her. She hopes that her sibilings, no her cousins will remember her. She curls into Ghost as she rides her tears disappearing into the wolfs fur. Ser Arthur says nothing. He just looks at her sadly and urges her on with soft smiles. He is kind and for that alone she finds she likes this man. He is good she realizes. He will protect her, the sword of the morning and she thinks perhaps the past doesn't matter if the man in front of her can look onto her so kindly. Perhaps her family won't hold her parents folly against her. Perhaps they are good people. Perhaps she will be happy there. At least she will be able to learn what exactly the mark on her arm means.


	3. Chapter 3

Visenya:  
“What is he like?” She asks and watches as the knight turns to her. 

She hadn’t asked before. She hadn’t really thought to. The ride to White Harbor all she thought about was the home she was leaving. She hardly spoke a word. But now, now standing on the ship looking out at the vast sea she wondered about her new life. She wanted to know, she wanted to know what she was getting herself into. 

“What is who like princess?” Ser Arthur asks and Visenya flushes because everytime he calls her princess she feels flurries inside. 

“My mate.” She replies softly looking at the man curiously. The knight’s lip quirks. 

“Prince Daeron is many things Princess. What would you like to know of him?” He asks her and she huffs. She just wants to know who he is. 

“Is he kind? What does her like to do? What is he like?” She asks and the knights lip quirks again. She hates that she really does. 

“Prince Daeron is the kindest child I have ever met. He has not a mean bone in his body, He will treat you well Prinvess. As for the rest perhaps you should find out on your own?” the knight tells her and she sighs. At least she knows he is kind now. He will not hurt her. A thought surges in her mind and she has to ask. 

“He isn’t… He isn’t mad is he?” She whispers out and the knights head whips to her quickly. His eyes are narrowed but not in anger more in apprehension. 

“No princess, the prince is quite sane. The king, the king you should stay away from. Understand?” The knight tells her looking at her very closely. She does understand. The king is mad. He could hurt her. 

“I understand.” She replies and Ser Arthur smiles at her. 

“Do not worry princess. You will be safe will us. We will protect you and your grandmother is excited to meet you. She cried tears of joy when she found out I was to come a retrieve you. “ He tells her and she looks hopefully at him. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” The knight replies with a smile before looking out upon the ocean. She stares off with him her ead filled with hopes and dreams. She hopes her mate will like her, she hopes her family will accept her even if she doesn’t look like them. Well she has their eyes but she knows she has her mothers hair. Hair of the north. 

“Where exactly are we going?” She asks Ser Arthur and the man doesn’t respond at first.

“Now we are headed to Bravos, then we will go elsewhere.” He tells her and she doesn’t understand. Why are they going to Bravos only to leave it. 

“Where is my family?” She asks confused on how easily it is to refer to the Targaryen’s as such. 

“Hiding.” He responds and once again fear rushes through her. 

“Because king Robert wishes them dead?” She more states than asks but Ser Arthur looks at her sadly and nods. 

“King Robert wishes me dead then.” She gulps out and the knight once again nods but puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her before speaking. 

“You should not worry. We will protect you, it is our duty.” He tells her and she understands she does but how can they protect her from a king? How can they be sure that he wont find them and kill them. She is scared once again of the life she is being forced to lead. Afraid of what it means to her what it means for her and Ser Arthur while he is kind and tells her stories of knights and battles he doesn’t mention much about her family and says nothing about her parents. She herself is too afraid to ask, wondering if it is taboo. Wondering if the Targaryens don’t speak of them of anger of what they caused. What her father caused when he took her mother. Ser Arthur doesn’t tell her of what she is walking into and it scares her.


	4. Chapter 4

Visenya:  
Bravos is unlike any place she had ever seen before. There were stalls and stalls of various sea creatures all around the docks and women hanging scantly clad out of windows. Men wore strange gown like clothing and she wondered how they fought in such things. Arthur had been patient with her on their journey but he still wouldn’t answer her questions about where they were headed and what the royal family was like. She supposed it made sense. He was a kingsguard his job was to protect her. He couldn’t very well tell the world where they were hiding. 

“What are those?” She asks him looking at a creature that seemed to be encased in a hard shell. 

“Oysters.” The kingsguard replies and she looks at them wrinkling her nose. Arthur laughs at her and tells her with a smile, “You best get used to them the king is quite fond of them.” She sighs at that. Her life would now be dependent upon this king. This uncle of hers. 

“We will be there soon princess.” Arthur tells her and she wants to scream because she isn’t sure she wants to go wherever it is that he is taking her but what choice does she have? None. No choice. She never has a choice. She misses Robb and how they would play in the pools of the godswood. Robb was everything to her. The only one who loved her and now he was far away and she wasn’t able to see him. She wonders what her father, her uncle, has told him. She wonders if he cares that she is gone. A thought rushes to her head. She calls Lord Stark her father but he is her uncle what is her father like. Although she is scared to ask she does so anyways. Arthur wont hurt her. 

“Ser Arthur, can you tell me about my father?” She asks him and his eyes widen and a cloak of sadness seems to slip around him. 

“I knew your father well. He was my best friend. My king. He was a beautiful man with a beautiful heart. He wanted to help the people. He wanted to be a king that changed the way the world was, is I suppose.” Ser Arthur stated his eyes far off. 

“Would he have been a good king?” She asks and she’s honest. She wants to know. She wants to know what her life could have been like. 

“I believe he would have, perhaps the best king Westeros has ever seen.” The knight replies and Visenya smiles. At least her father was kind and would have befitted his station. 

“Why did he take my mother if he was so kind?” She loathes the question but asks all the same. 

“He didn’t take her. It wasn’t like that. It’s so complicated I’m sure the queen regent could tell you better about why he did what he did. But your mother wanted to go with Rhaegar. She hated Robert, called him a fat whoremonger and I think perhaps she loved Rhaegar. He was so very easy to love.” Arthur states and Visenya shakes her head. That cannot be right. Her father told her, everyone knows. They all know her mother was taken by Rhaegar and rape, left for dead.

“That cannot be true. Lord Stark told me….” She starts but the knight cuts her off. 

“Lord Stark lied. He lied princess. Your uncle is not nearly as honorable as he portrays himself.” Arthur states and Visenya frowns. She wants to last out at him then. How dare he say such things about her father. But what would Ser Arthur do if she did so? Would he leave her here? Would he keep true to his vow to protect her. She doesn’t know. She doesn’t know the man well enough so instead she asks about her.

“Did my mother want me?” She asks and Ser Arthur smiles. 

“Your mother and father were ecstatic when they found out you would be born. I had not seen Rhaegar in such a state before. Yes princess, you were well loved before you even left your mothers womb.” Arthur replies and she smiles before opening her mouth to ask another question. Arthur beats her to it however and silences her. 

“We’re here.” He states and she looks at the large daunting building quizzically. That cannot be where they are staying.

“My family lives here?” She questions and Arthur shakes his head. 

“This is the iron bank. The king needs you to open his brothers vault.” Ser Arthur responds and she looks at him confused. Her uncle needs her to open a vault, why doesn’t he just do it. He is after all a king and he has family connection. 

“Why does the king not do it himself?” She asks confused. 

“There is magic on the deep vaults it takes the blood of the heir to open. The king cannot reach it.” Arthur responds and Visenya’s heart thuds. The blood of the heir? Her. Her blood. 

Arthur begins to speak to a man as they walk through the large door but all she can think about is what the kingsguard had said. Her blood. How much blood? Was she to die for a simple vault? They twist and turn about caverns before finally they stop. The door before them is sealed and dusted. Ser Arthur grasps her hand with his and unsheathes his knife. She twist and turns trying to get away from him but its no use. She feels the bite of steel on her palm and she cries out her scream echoing on the walls. Arthur leaves her after her hand is cut and she whimpers tears in her eyes holding her hand. 

“I am sorry princess. But it must be done. Press your hand to the wall.” He tells her and she glares at him. No cavern is worth her blood. 

Her hand tingles as it touches the stone and before long the door starts to shake and move. It isn’t long before they can see droves of treasure inside. Visenya’s eyes widen. If she is heir this is hers right? She thinks. 

“This is mine?” She asks and Arthur nods. 

“But it must be used for the king of course.” Arthur reminds her but she cares not. All she can do is look at these odd shaped stones. They are beautiful, one as dark as night. The next as pale as snow. The last a deep purple. They call to her and she walks forward to them. They are hers. She knows they are as soon as she touches them. Well the white one is the other two. The speak nothing to her. Arthur looks at her curiously and she just stares at the stones. 

“What are they?” She asks and the knight looks at her with an arched brow. 

“They are dragon eggs princess.” He tells her and she gasps. 

“These come with me.” She tells him and Arthur nods smiling slightly.

“Yes princess.” Arthur states taking the white egg from her and placing it into a chest. She watches as he does the same to the other two and adds a few jewels and coins to fill the chest. But she doesn’t care about the rest. He may have it. All she wants are the stones, no the eggs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Visenya is not yet 13 but close and Daeron is just 14 if that makes sense. Because I have upped the timeline for Daeron's birth by about a year.

Visenya:  
He was waiting for her to enter. She knew it. She was aware by now how this worked. But she found her feet were stuck where they were. She couldn’t move an inch. Fear rippled inside her. Her mind a jumble of what if’s  
“Princess” Ser Arthur spoke behind her and she looked to him. He was looking at her concerned and she gulped. She had to do this. She held her skirts tightly and steps onto the stone through the door. 

She could do this she would do this. She continued into the manse and she gasped as she looked around. It was beautiful. The plants clung to the stone walls. Ghost pressed against her leg and she felt down at her wolfs head. Her pup had grown quite large but was still not the size of a true Direwolf. She turns looking at the entirety of the room. A woman comes walking towards them quickly and it was just a moment before she was wrapped in warm arms. 

“Granddaughter. It is so good to finally meet you child.” The woman pulled back slightly and looked at her face holding her cheeks in her hands. The woman was… Visenya didn’t know how to describe her, beautiful didn’t do her justice. The woman had tears in her eyes and Visenya was worried she had done something wrong. 

“You are truly beautiful child. A perfect mix of the north in you. Yes but I see your father. You have his nose and his eyes. Your beautiful child, you will grow to be even more so I am sure of it.

The woman stepped back and looked her over once again with a large smile. She liked what she saw at least. That was a good sign. She thought hopefully. 

“You can call me grandmother, or mother if you’d like. I am so happy to see you child. You have no idea how much I’ve longed to meet you.” The woman who seemed to be her grandmother spoke and it was her turn to bite back tears. Mother, how she had longed for a mother. How she had longed for a family who would hold her like the woman before her just has. 

A door opens and in walks a boy. He looked to be around her age. He was tall and held a training sword in his hand. His tunic and trousers were mussed and had mud gracing them. It was obvious he had been training but that wasn’t what caught her attention. No it was his eyes. They were deeper than hers, darker. They were beautiful, he was beautiful. His hair was cropped short but was a beautiful silver. He was an image of a Targaryen and standing next to him she felt plain and out of place. He was to unreal, to beautiful. She felt fait suddenly. Something about the boy made her want to go to him. 

“Mother.” The boy stated softly his eyes never leaving hers. His voice. It was like music so smooth and fluid. Everything about him called to her. He was enchanting and so she looked at him her eyes filled with curiosity.

Daeron:  
He’s in the yard training when a servant comes running to him, his mother has need of him it seems and so he simply follows after the servant and when he comes to a door opens it and walks in. There is his mother, he can see her back but standing before her is Ser Arthur, Ser Arthur and someone else. Someone he doesn’t know but how his being longs to know her. The closer he walks the easier it is for him to see her and his breathing comes in more quickly. The girl before him is magnificent. Her eyes meet his and all he wants is to be next to her. Her hair is ebony but her eyes. The more he looks at them the more he understands. Those are his mothers eyes.  
“Mother.” He breathes out not tearing his eyes away from the girl who is now looking at him curiously like he is a painting she is trying to make out. His mother is speaking to him but its as if she’s far away. He hears her, he understands her but he doesn’t have the power to reply. His entire energy is focused on the girl before him. 

“Daeron. This is Visenya, Rhaegar’s daughter.” His mother states and he looks at the girl. He looks at Visenya. He’s her uncle, but why should that matter to him, they are Targaryens. 

The girl steps forward timidly and curtsies before him and his fingers reach out to stop her. He doesn’t want her curtsying before him. He isn’t a king. Just a prince no more than she. His fingers brush her arm and the girl gasps. He feels it too the energy in his fingertips where his skin met hers. He is so close to her now and his fingers want to reach out once more and touch her. His hands want to hold her. He doesn’t understand what he is feeling. He is too young to feel the things that run through him, only four and ten name days not old enough to know what to do with what he feels. The girl looks at him and there is some type of fear in her eyes. She’s afraid, afraid of him he realizes and the knowledge makes him step back. His mother is there then and he tears his eyes away from the girl before him to look up at her. 

“Why don’t you go back to training Dae.” His mother speaks and he looks back at the girl. He doesn’t want to leave her. He doesn’t want to part with her. What if she doesn’t come back to him. Why is he so afraid of this girl leaving him? He doesn’t understand. 

“Daeron, I will show Visenya where she is to sleep. She needs to rest she has had a long journey to come to us.” His mother states when he does not move and he knows his mother isn’t asking him she is telling him. His body fights him however every step he takes away from the raven-haired girl, from the only thing that seems to matter anymore. 

Visenya:  
The boy leaves the room and she has the uncanny feeling to run after him but she can’t. The woman is in the way and part of her cries out in sadness and fury. She cannot be angry with the beautiful woman. Not when she is smiling at her so fully. Not when she asks to be called her mother. The woman motions for her to follow and she winds around the manse. It is different then Winterfell. More open and she says as much to which the woman laughs. 

“Yes, it would be. Essos is much more open than Westeros.” The woman looks to her then and frowns slightly. 

“Do you not have any cooler clothing?” She asks and Visenya shakes her head. Her gowns are meant for the north and in this heat it is stifling her. 

“I will have the tailor here as soon as your rested to fit you with new gowns.” The woman smiles at her and she cant help but smile back. 

They make way to a door and the woman shuffles her inside. It is huge and wonderous and the bed alone is twice the size of hers at home. The silk on the walls is purple and draping across the room.

“It’s your room, Do you like it?” The woman asks and she doesn’t know what to say. 

“Thank…Thank you.” She responds looking at the woman and not knowing what else to say. The woman simply smiles at her and ushers the servants in with her things. 

“Get some rest child. I’ll be right in the gardens should you need a thing.” She states and kisses her crown. Tears form in Visenya’s eyes because how many times has she seen lady Stark do such a thing and longed for it for her? 

The woman leaves and Visenya doesn’t sleep no matter how tired she is. Instead she unpacks her chest lifting the white egg from the wood and placing it into the fire. It is too cold; it needs to warm. She thinks placing the other two there as well. She dreams of dragons and the boy with the purple eyes and when she wakes she doesn’t know what to think. She knows the youngest boy is her mate. Is that him. Daeron she thinks. That is what the woman, mother called him. 

“Daeron.” She speaks into the morning light and it rolls off her tongue. Its beautiful in a way just like him and she finds she quite likes it. 

Unsure of where to go she walks the halls. Her steps wring about the manse halls and she wonders how large the building really is. Certainly not as large as Winterfell but it is not small either. She wanders and wanders until she comes to a clearing. It is filled with trees and bushes and flowers and she remembers grandmother, no mother. She doesn’t know who told her she would be there. She walks through the trees until she sees a table. She moves closer and meets the eyes, those eyes. Daeron’s eyes and she can’t look away she can only move forward. Grandmother, mother? Sees her and beckons for her to sit next to her, to sit opposite Daeron. She does so not tearing her eyes away from Daeron’s. 

“Visenya. We were starting to worry about you, did you have a good rest? You just missed my eldest son. Viserys finished breaking his fast and has gone to town. I’m afraid you wont be able to meet him until dinner.” She speaks and Visenya smiles. 

“I apologize I was so late. I didn’t know where to go.” She tells them and they both smile at her with their eyes. 

“Not to worry. There are some others you should meet.” She tells her and motions to two men across the room. 

“Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent of the kingsguard princess.” Her grandmother motions to the men as they bow before her. She doesn’t know what to say, she doesn’t know how to talk to them they just stay bowing before her. 

“You may rise.” Daeron states from across her and she wonders if maybe he could tell of her panic. He gives her a small smile when their eyes meet and she can breathe again. 

“Eat princess. You’ll find the food here quite different.” Visenya hesitantly grabs a piece of what looks to be a yellow fruit of some kind. Worridly she takes a bite and it explodes in her mouth. It is wonderful and she reaches for another and another until they are all gone. She flushes when she sees Daeron’s eyes upon her and then even further so when he holds out his plate to her, it seemed to have pieces of the yellow fruit upon it. Hesitantly she reaches forward and take the fruit from his plate. Satisfied Daeron retracts the object and continues to eat. Ghost grumbles at her feet and she wonders if her Direwolf is hungry. 

“Do you have meat for Ghost?” She asks and the two look at her confused. 

“My Direwolf Ghost.” She motions to the wolf at her feet. 

“She protects you?” Daeron asks simply and Visenya nods at him. The boy sits back pleased before offering her slices of ham from his side of the table. 

They break their fast in relative silence but Visenya can feel her grandmothers eyes fliting between her and her son. She wonders what the queen is thinking. If she minds that she is her sons’ mate. If she plans to keep them apart or not allow, she doesn’t know she doesn’t know what questions to even ask she’s so confused. 

Once she sets her fork down her grandmother claps. 

“We must get you to the dressmaker now dear.” Her grandmother states and she looks to Daeron. Is he coming she wonders. 

“Daeron, go practice.” Her grandmother states and she knows he is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this fic. So far I'm just playing around with ideas and am not sure if it is something I should continue.


	6. Chapter 6

Visenya:  
The dressmaker is a kind woman. She pokes and prods at her taking her sizes, asking her what colors she prefers and gasps when she says blacks and whites. It is her grandmother that decides on the dresses and she thinks perhaps that is for the best. The dressmaker puts together something very quickly for her to wear when they are done and Visenya doesn’t know how to feel about it. The back is nearly no existent and the front falls down in a sharp V. Her grandmother however loves it and takes her to the mirror to fix her hair. As she brushes through the strands Visenya’s eyes start to water because how she has longed for this. 

“I wished many times for a daughter you know, and now I have you.” Her grandmother states and fat tears roll down her cheeks. 

“Oh child I didn’t mean to upset you.” Her grandmother states coming to kneel so she can see her face. Visenya shakes her head, she didn’t upset her. 

“You didn’t upset me.” She tells her grandmother. 

“Its just I always wanted a mother. I would watch Lady Stark with Sansa and Arya and every night I would ask the gods to bring my mother to me.” She tells her and the woman looks at her sadly. 

“You have me now child. I can be your mother.” Her grandmother states and Visenya cries all the more. Her grandmother drags her to her encasing her in her arms and holds her until she is done crying. When she has stopped she pulls away and asks with a smile, 

“Would you like to go see Daeron train?” 

Would she? She doesent know. But she wishes to be near him so she nods. 

“I thought so, matched often wish to be close to eachother.” She tells her with a soft smile and Visenya doesn’t know what to think. 

“What exactly is a matched?” She asks and her grandmother looks at her as if stung. 

“What do you mean child? Do you not know of marks?” She asks and Visenya shakes her head. She knows nothing. Winterfell had no books on them and she was not allowed to ask the Maester as she was not allowed to tell anyone of the mark on her arm. 

“Alright. Targaryen’s are always matched. It is a way of bonding two together. It is the other half of your soul. Once you’ve completed the bond you feel as the other feels. If you are in pain Daeron will feel this pain and be affected and the same for you. He will feel your moods but not your thoughts. Some people think to kill one is to kill the other but that is not so. You can live on without your mate but most choose not to.” She tells her as they walk coming out to a courtyard. 

She can see Daeron with a tourney sword in his hand Ser Gerold is fighting against him and he seems to be doing quite well. That is until his eyes fall on her. The he is flat on his back and Visenya fights the urge to run to him. 

“What does it mean, how do you complete the bond?” She asks and her grandmother laughs happily. 

“You lye with him.” She responds and Visenya feels her self go red. 

“I… no… I don’t want…” She stutters out and her grandmother puts a hand on hers as they take seats at a table. 

“You will not do such a thing for quite some time I think, you are much too young.” She tells her and Visenya can breathe again. Its not that she doesn’t want to. Its not that she’s afraid. Its just she isn’t ready. She cant think of such a thing. But as she watches sweat roll down Daeron’s shoulders she thinks perhaps she might not be so adverse to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Daeron:  
He watches as she walks through the bushes. Her wolf at her side, stopping every few steps to smell another flower or look at a leaf. She smells a small yellow flower before sneezing and he smiles at the sound. Its so sweet. Even her sneezes are beautiful like her. He clears his throat and she whips around to see him. 

“Princess,” He states looking at her intently. 

“Your grace.” She responds curtsying low. He hates that. He hates how she bows down to him it isn’t right. It feels wrong somehow. He reaches out for her and feels her shiver from his touch as his fingers hit the bare skin of her shoulders. Her head whips up and her eyes meet his and he can’t stop his heart from racing. 

“Don’t. I’m Daeron, just Daeron.” He tells her and he sees her soft smile. 

“Then I’m no princess.” She tells him and he looks at her quizzically. 

“I’m just a bastard from the north. Lyanna Snow.” She tells him and he shakes his head. 

“Is that who you want to be?” He asks her and she doesn’t respond, just sits there staring at his eyes. 

“No…” She whispers and its soft and full of some emotion he doesn’t quite catch. 

“Then who do you want to be?” He asks her and she looks at him blankly. No one has ever asked her what she wants he realizes and it saddens him. Even him with Viserys as his brother has some level of control over his life. He realizes how little she must have. How she must have been forced from her home all because of him. Because of his mark on her skin and guilt racks through him. 

“I don’t know who I want to be.” She tells him and he smiles at her. 

“That’s alright, I don’t either not really at least. I know what I am and what I must be.” He tells her and she nods to him sadly. 

“Its hard to figure who I am but I know my duty.” She responds and he frowns. 

“Your duty?” He asks her and she cocks her head to the side. 

“As your mate.” She tells him and he feels himself go red. He knows what she speaks of and while it sounds right wonderful to him he isn’t ready to touch her. He doesn’t even know how or why or where. He shakes the thought from his mind. 

“You owe me nothing Visenya.” He tells her and she flinches at the name. 

“You owe me nothing, but a name, I need a name to call you.” He tells her and he cant help but reach out and brush a strand of hair away from her face. 

“I don’t know what name I have anymore.” She tells him sadly and he wants to hug her but he refrains because hes not sure it would be welcome. 

“I could call you Lyanna, or Visenya but neither seem to fit you. I cant think of a name that would do you justice.” He tells her and she looks at him with wide eyes. 

“Walk with me.” He tells her and she smiles at him taking his arm. 

She’s beautiful and as they walk his heart beats faster. He cares for this girl. He cares for her in a way that scares him. He barely knows her and he would be willing to die for her, die? He thinks confused. Where did that come from. How did that come to be? He supposes it came to be from the way his name falls from her lips or the ways she smiles like its some type of sin. The way she ambles from bush to bush taking everything in. The way she cares for the animal around her. The love that the wolf has for her owner. It tells him much about her and everything he learns every word she speaks he drinks in like its honey syrup. She loves horses he finds she loves all animals and he feels somewhat inadequate because he cannot ride. He hasn’t ever had the need or chance to do so. She loves purple says it shines the best in the sun and he agrees with her after the light hits her eyes. Visenya loves water, she loves to swim and catch fish. She loves everything about it and he wishes they had pools in the gardens, but they do not. She speaks of Robb often. Her brother she calls him but he cannot think of speaking of ones brother in such a manner and it brings a feeling of sickness to his stomach. She should talk of him, not of Robb Stark. He learns such a great many things about her just with within a few hours and he finds he longs for more.


	8. Chapter 8

Visenya:

From the first second his eyes turn to her she’s uncomfortable, terribly so. The way his eyes slide up her frame makes her feel as if she is bare to him. Its obvious he is somewhat drunk. They had started dinner without him and she had jumped up when he entered the room. His eyes had found her as soon as he could and he had yet to say anything. 

“That is Rhaegar’s daughter?” He both asks and states. 

“Yes this is Visenya Viserys.” Grandmother tells him and his lip curls as he glances once more over her body. She tries to avoid the invasive feeling by looking at Daeron but her mate has his eyes closed. 

“She’ll do. It was too much to hope for a true Targaryen wife but she will do.” Viserys states and her eyes go wide and she pales watching Daeron’s fist clench. She looks to her grandmother hoping she would say something. She is not to be Viserys wife is she? She is mated to Daeron. They wouldn’t do that would they? She can finally breathe when her grandmother speaks. 

“Viserys, we have spoken about this. Visenya is Daeron’s mate. She will marry him.” The kings face grows surging red and Visenya takes a step back in fear. 

“What do you mean she will marry him? I am the eldest. I am king. I should have a Targaryen bride!” Viserys screams into the night and she flinches. Arthur had told her, he had warned her to stay away. The mad king steps forward to her attempting to grab her but he is stopped by Ghost. Her Direwolf steps in front of her and bares his teeth at the king in warning. The man jumps back but it doesn’t quell his anger. 

“You can’t, get that beast away from me!” He screeches and Visenya beckons Ghost to her side patting her loyal friends head. 

“Viserys, I believe it is time for you to rest.” Grandmother states and beckons forth Ser Gerold. The man takes hold of the king as he screams and carts him along. She doesn’t understand suddenly. They can hear the screams from down the hall and she shivers turning to her grandmother. 

“Grandmother, I wont have to marry him will I?” She asks softly and Daeron’s eyes snap open and bear into hers. Her grandmother sighs sitting back down. 

“No child, you will marry Daeron before Viserys reaches his majority. He will not be able to have you then.” She states and Visenya shivers because she knows that isn’t true. She knows enough to know that kings can have whatever they like whenever they like, she is no exception Daeron's mate or not. It will not matter to a king.

“Why do the kingsguard follow your order is Viserys not king?” She asks confused and it is Daeron who answers her. His voice is low and carries an edge that makes her shiver. 

“My brother has yet to reach his majority. Mother is regent.” Daeron states and Visenya can breathe again. At least for a little while she is safe. She also understands now. The queen is regent. That means the kingsuard listen to her over the king. What will happen to her when they no longer do? What will Viserys do to her?


	9. Chapter 9

Visenya:  
“Did my brother scare you last night?” He asks her softly and she doesn’t know how to respond. Should she be truthful? Is it not a crime to speak such things about their king? They are walking in the gardens once more. Daeron was outside her room as soon as light peaked through the clouds. He had knocked and woken her. He had then taken her down to the gardens. However, this was the first he spoke to her. 

“His grace is very passionate.” She states instead not able to form another word that would be nonoffensive. The prince huffs out what sounds almost like a laugh. 

“Viserys is many things but passionate is not one of them.” He tells her his fingers reaching for hers where they curl upon his arm. There’s an odd sort of energy between them as their skin touches and Visenya doesn’t know if she likes it or not. On one hand it feels nice on the other it isn’t natural. His fingers dance upon hers and he doesn’t speak. She thinks perhaps he is waiting for her but she has nothing to say. She does not know Viserys and she has no wish to know him. 

“I need you to stay away from my brother.” He tells her stopping their walk and turning his body towards her. His eyes are a storm and she can feel the frustration feeding off him. She should do as he wishes. She would but she cannot promise she would be able to carry it out. 

“I will try.” She tells him honestly looking up at his face. He is quite a bit taller than her she barley reaches his shoulders. 

“No, you won’t try you will. Understand?” He asks her and she gulps. His tone is rigid and his body is taught. He is ordering her and she doesn’t know how to feel about it. She wishes he would not. She does because she is not an animal to do his bidding. But she understands it and she can feel and understand his fear. Her hand reaches out for his arm and she touches him softly. He catches it with his own and his fingers are so warm. 

“Alright” She tells him and he smiles at her. It’s the first time he has smiled all morning and she thinks perhaps it was worth getting ordered around to see such a sight. 

“He wasn’t always like this. I don’t know what happened. One day he was perfectly fine playing hide and seek with me the next he… he.” Daeron stops she watches as he drifts off in thoughts. 

“Daeron?” She ask and he hums turning to her. 

“What was it like as a child, being here?” She asks and he sighs. 

“We only moved to this place a few months past. Before that we lived with a bravosi man, before that a merchant. The first place I remember is our house in bravos before the usurper sent men after us. It was small but it was home. Mother was happier then, Viserys was kind as kind as he can be. It had a lemon tree and a red door but that is all I remember.” He tells her and she listens feeling sad. 

“I am sorry. I cannot imagine having a brother like yours.” She states and he goes rigid. She understands he loves his brother even if he is mad. 

“Robb has always been so kind to me, and my uncle. I never wanted for anything not really. But lady Stark hated me. I still remember the first time Robb called me a bastard. We were playing in the Godswood and I had wanted to be lord of winterfell in our game. But Robb looked at me and told me I could never be lady of Winterfell bastard. It broke my heart. I cried and cried until I had more tears. But I never cried again when he called me such a thing and he never did so again.” She tells him and Daeron listens his eyes sad. 

“Your no bastard.” He replies softly and she nods. 

“I know.” She sighs out and Daeron starts walking with her once more. 

“What is a godswood?” He asks suddenly and she looks to him surprised. 

“You don’t know of godswoods?” She asks. It doesn’t compute to her how could a prince of Westeros not know of them. Perhaps because the prince is in Essos she states to herself. 

“No, I’ve never heard of such a thing.” He tells her. 

“It’s a wood around a tree. A heartree. They are sacred in the north. They have bark as white as snow and leaves as red as blood and the sap runs down from them red. They are beautiful and terrifying. I was afraid of it when I was younger, the face carved into the wood so scary to me I would not go near it. Now it is just beautiful to me.” She tells him and he listens intently nodding along brushing his fingers over hers every few moments. 

It is nice to speak with him. She feels like she barely knows this boy next to her, this boy that her life is now dependent upon. He seems kind that she knows by now. He will not hurt her and that at least makes her heart warm. She had been worried about what she would find her mate to be and she shivers over what would have happened to her had she been Viserys mate. Daeron unravels himself from her embrace and pulls two orange balls from a tree and sits down upon the ground. He motions for her to join him and when she does he hands the ball to her. She doesn’t know what it is and twirls it around in her hands testing it. Daeron peals the outer shell away and she looks at him curiously as he pops a piece of it in his mouth. He notices her staring and offers a piece to her. Robb often did such a thing so she leans forward and takes the fruit from his hand her lips tracing the tips of his fingers. Daeron lets out a strangled noise and she looks up at him worriedly as she chews. He is looking at her with a strange look and she wonders if she did something wrong. 

“Have I offended you?” She asks him and he shakes his head no. 

“I was not expecting for you to take the fruit in such way.” He tells her his words so formal as always. 

“Did I do wrong. Often Robb does the same as you and I thought.” She is cut off by him. 

“You allow your brother to feed you?” He asks his eyes wide and his brows furrowed. 

“Sometimes.” She responds not understanding why he is so shocked. Daeron coughs and his hand clenches. She wonders what she has done wrong. She did not mean to offend him. Her mate sighs and shakes his head before he offers her another piece. She does not wish to upset him so she moves to take the piece from him with her hand but he pulls it away shaking his head. 

“As before.” He tells her and she looks at him confused. Why does it matter didn’t he not like her doing such. She doesn’t understand but she does the same thing moving closer to him so it is easier to take the fruit from his grasp. This time Daeron hums as she does so his free hand pulling her hair from where it falls as she bends. 

“It’s an orange. I do not know if they have them in Westeros.” He tells her and she smiles. 

“We don’t or at least not in the north, but we have little fruit where I live. Perhaps they are in the Reach.” She tells him and Daeron looks off into the trees. 

“I will miss fruit I think when we return to Westeros.” He responds and she cocks her head at him. He sounds so sad. 

“You do not wish to return?” She asks and he sighs. 

“Yes and no. I want what is right for our family. But I never wanted to be a prince. I’d rather I was a sell-sword or a merchant. I don’t want to fight. I just want to live in peace.” He tells her and she is surprised and wants to tell him that sell-swords don’t live in peace but she does not. She just sits next to him in silence taking bits of fruit from his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Daeron:  
He’s staring at the garden when the idea hits him. His mother is beside him, Visenya is still asleep he supposes. He doesn’t actually know and he has the slight urge to go find out. He has slight urges to do more than he should when it comes to Visenya. And they have become less and less slight. She’s been at the manse for a moon turn now and every day she comes to him with a smile while he trains. Sometimes she brings him water, other times it’s tea or sugar syrup water. But she always comes bearing gifts. He wants to both curse his mother and thank her for the new dresses the girl wears. He hates how he can see the sway of her hips and the shadow of her legs. He hates how others can see, mostly Viserys. He hates how his brother eyes the V or Visenya’s dresses and the low backs. It makes his blood boil and he knows he shouldn’t feel the way he does. He loves Viserys, he’s his brother but when it comes to Visenya he has no control over how he feels. He wants to take her to the markets. He wants to show her Pentos. He wants to see her smile. He wants to buy her fabrics and let her try new foods. He wants to be the one to show her the world. 

“Mother, I’d like to take Visenya to the market.” He tells her and she arches a brow at him. 

“Today? You need to train Daeron.” She tells him and he sighs. 

“Mother, please.” He begs looking at her. 

“Why? Why is this so important to you?” His mother asks and he doesn’t really have an answer. 

Why is it important to him? He just needs to be the one to share the world with her he supposes. He wants to see her outside their walks in the gardens and lunches and teas with his mother. He loves those things truly he does. He loves how she clings onto him when they walk and how she’s started to lean into him and when they stop and sit she will absentmindedly lean into him. It lets him wrap an arm around her and she will settle into him. It’s so natural it feels so right. But there is only so much he can learn about her in a garden. There is only so much he can do with her at lunch. There is only so much he can show her. He’s already shown her the sword in his rooms or the Targaryen ring his mother gave to him that lays near his bed. She already knows all this. He wants more. He needs more. He realizes he’s been quite for quite awhile and when he looks at his mother she is staring at him with much to much of a knowing look than what he is comfortable with. 

“Take Ser Arthur with you.” His mother states smiling softly at him. It’s always Ser Arthur that his mother has watch him, and usually train or simply be around him. He knows his mother trust Ser Arthur the most. He knows that of the three kings guard the only one to ever step between him and Viserys without his mothers intervention was Arthur. He also knows Visenya for all her muttering about the damn man cutting her hand likes him far more than she will admit. In fact he’s seen the knight make her smile more than a few times and he knows that dagger she wears tied to her leg comes from him. So knowing this he nods back at his mother and turns to the knight behind her. 

“I’ll go fetch her. Can you meet me by the door?” He asks and the knight gives him another knowing smile and Daeron wants to huff. He does not like all these knowing looks. He simply wants to give Visenya something she can remember. He wants to find what she likes so he can get her a present for her birthday that will take place within the fortnight. He walks to her door and knocks on the wood. Visenya answers her eyes tired, her hair mussed and falling about her face. She smiles when she sees him and allows him through the door. 

“Daeron.” She breathes out in that soft voice of hers and he wants to shiver. 

“I wanted to take you into the market. If you’d like that is.” He tells her looking about the room. It’s the first time he has been inside and he wonders how she keeps her things. It is messy, messier than his but everyone always tells him he is obsessive about his things and keeping things neat. 

“Really?” She asks and he nods. The reaction is priceless her entire face lights up and she starts to shuffle about the room. Grabbing a dress from where it hangs she steps behind a divider and he is left to wait while he hears silk slide over her body. 

He looks about the room. He had yet to be in it. Various trinkets lay across the tables. There are piles upon piles of sheets of parchment with scribbled notes into them. He wants to read them but he knows that would be vastly inappropriate. He turns and his eyes widen when he looks into the fireplace. Are those what he thinks they are?

“Dragon Eggs.” He breathes out and he feels Visenya come up behind him. 

“Yes. They were in the vault. I should give them to your brother but, I just can’t.” She tells him and he can’t turn his eyes away from them. She should not give them to Viserys. He walks forward and reaches out for the flames. Visenya cries out from behind him but he knows better. He does not burn. His fingers trace the outline of the shells. They are beautiful and the thump against his skin. They are alive, beating beneath their shells. 

“Their alive.” He tells her wonder in his voice as he turns to her. She is smiling at him widely. 

“I know.” She responds reaching out and taking his hand into hers. 

“I want to hatch them but I don’t know how.” She states frustrated and he sighs. He hasn’t a clue either perhaps they can find some books on the subject or mother would know more. 

“Come.” He tells her pulling her from the room and down to the door of the manse. The dragon eggs are beautiful but he has things to do with her today. 

The market is full today and Visenya eats up every little thing. She moves from stall to stall her eyes glazing over every little thing. Every once in awhile she will look back at him grab his hand or poke at him, as if she doesn’t already have his undivided attention, and show him something. He makes note of every little thing she finds important enough to show him. He realizes when they look at fabrics that she knows nothing of the quality and nothing of color. He wonders how a lords daughter would have such a lack of education. Its not that he minds because he doesn’t he is more than able to make up for this lack. It just that he finds it odd and somewhat unsettling. He wonders what else she has missed out of for the simple transgression of being born to parents who weren’t married. As if she was ever a bastard in the irst place. He finds the entire thing absolutely irrational. He’d like to have a talk with this man she calles her father. He really would. It’s not that he dislikes the Stark, well he might dislike the Stark heir because what child acts the way Visenta describes he does to his sister. No he doesn’t like the Stark heir at all. But still it’s just that he doesn’t understand what they were doing with his mate. How they couldn’t treasure he the way she deserves to be treasured. A scream echos through the market and Visenya grips his arm hard her eyes bulging as a young boy is carted away by two men in armor. A theif he knows but Visenya looks completely stricken. 

“Why would they do such a thing?” She asks confused. 

“He’s a theif.” He responds with a sad conviction in his voice. 

“He’s a child. A starving child!” Visenya cries and he looks around worriedly to see if anyone is listening. Luckily no one is paying any notice to the strange children clad in hoods. 

“Yes, but the law is the law.” He tells her and her fist clenches. 

“The law is wrong. Children arent the same, they shouldn’t be, what will happen to him?” She asks suddenly and he loathes to tell her but he knows if he doesn’t she will find a way of finding out. His mate is stubborn like that. 

“They will take his hand.” He tells her and she pales her hand settling on her stomach. It sickens her he realizes. It did him when he first was told but he has gotten used to it. He hates it but he has no control over anything.

“Is there anything we can do?” She asks her face pained. He hates his answer. What he wouldn’t do to help the child if not for the kid then for his mate because the pain she feels at his plight has his heart tearing in his chest.   
“No.” He tells her and he sees tears in the corners of her eyes. He loves how his mate and his hearts line up. He loves that she flinches when his brother mentions slaves and that she hates how the world treats children but he loathes thae ain she feels because it is different than his. Where he feels sadness and hopelessness she feels pain. 

“I’d like to go home now.” She tells him looking at him with eyes holding something he loathes to see. He nods to her and turns her back to the manse. 

She leaves him abruptly as they reenter the manse and he does not see her the rest of the day. She takes dinner in her own rooms stating she is ill. It worries him but he knkows she does not ant to see him. This is why when lying in his bed about to drift off to sleep he is startled as his door opens. His body whips up from the bed reaching for a knife on his nightstand but he stops when he sees her. She enters his room slowly and closes his door with a timidness he does not expect from her. She is wearing a thin shift and Daeron feels something he doesn’t know how to handle. Her face holds a conflicted expression and he wonders what it is. 

“What is wrong?” He asks her and she looks down at her hands but steps a few steps forward. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I keep seeing the little boy from the market.” Daeron sighs. He has had these dreams before. Hbeckons her forward and she comes to him. He pats the side of his bed and she sits again with a timidness he loathes. His fingers brush out to her face drawing the hair from her eyes. 

“I am sorry. It shouldn’t be like this but this is the world we live in.” He tells her and she looks at him defiantly. 

“Well it shouldn’t be!” She cries with tears in her eyes and he sushes her drawing her to him pulling her into his arms.He tolds her not saying anything until he feels her start to drift off in sleep. He pulls her then down on the bed covering her with a sheet. He wonders back in his mind if he should be doing this. If he should be laying down next to her. But he is tired and she is sad and he needs to comfort her so he doesn’t care. He just wraps his arms around her and drifts to sleep. He doesn’t say anything when she shows up to his rooms the next night, or the night after that and for an entire fortnight. His body however, it doesn’t know how to deal with what he starts to feel as she lays next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Lyanna:  
Daeron lands straight on his back with a thud as Ser Arthur laughs beside him uncontrollably. Daeron’s eyes are wide and his mouth parted. He is staring at her with such a shocked look she thinks perhaps this was a bad idea. But he was the one who put it in her mind. He said he wanted to do everything Robb had done with her and Robb trained with her. It was not like she took his very nice clothes. They were obviously too small for him and quite worn. She wasn’t sure what was the problem and why Ser Arthur was carrying on so. He had been quite unknightly knocking her mate down while he was distracted. 

Daeron rises to his feet but he doesn’t say anything he just stares at her. She wonders if perhaps he doesn’t think a woman should fight. She is holding a training sword it is not as if he could mistake her intent. She had not tried to train since she was here afraid of what they would think of her but she thought perhaps Daeron wouldn’t mind. She supposes she was wrong and sighs looking down. It is then that Daeron makes a sound since his strangled gasp he had made when he first saw her. His voice sounds horse and low. 

“Are those… are those my clothes?” He asks and she blushes. Well where was she supposed to get breeches and a tunic. Its not as if she took his good things just the ones at the bottom that she knew he didn’t need. It had taken her awhile to find them this morning actually. Daeron doesn’t mind when she sleeps in, in his room. He might now however, she supposes. 

“Their old things… I didn’t know where else to get them and you said you would do everything with me and I…. I’m sorry. I’ll go change.” She tells him and he yells, 

“No! No, your fine. I don’t mind. I just didn’t know you trained.’ He states and she smiles. He isn’t angry just confused. She walks to him quickly a bounce in her step. Her hair swings in the high braid it currently is in. 

“I like to train.” She tells him with a smile and he gives her one of his own. 

“Alright.” He tells her motioning for her to come into the training circle. 

“You don’t mind?” She asks and he looks at her quizzically. 

“Why would I mind?” He asks her and she almost laughs isn’t it obvious. 

“I’m a girl.” She responds and he laughs. 

“Why would that matter to me? You can do whatever you want to. Always” he tells her and she adores her mate and the freedom he gives her. Arthur has finally stopped laughing and his face is back to his serious standard.   
“Thank you.” She whispers to him and he shakes his head in reply. 

She walks into the training circle and she faces him. She knows how good he is. He is far, far better than Robb. Far better than her but she wants to see how she can do against him. He twirls his practice sword around in his fingers. He smiles at her, she knows he is waiting for her to move so she does. It takes two strikes before she’s laying on her back. Daeron hovers over her his fingers dancing across her skin and worry in his eyes. 

“Are you alright? I didn’t mean for you to fall. I’m so sorry!” He cries but she just looks at him. He’s good. Far better than she even thought. 

“I’m alright.” She tells him standing dusting off her trousers off. “Lets go again.” She tells him and he looks at her like she’s hung the moon. He teaches her all the while Ser Arthur watches them. He fixes her footwork and helps her protect her right side. He smiles and laughs as he does so and its so much better than training with Robb. 

The sun is high in the sky when he stops their training and asks her to walk with him. He holds her close to him as they walk and she thinks she must look a mess and she must smell something awful from the sweat but Daeron doesn’t seem to care. He sits below what she has come to understand is his favorite tree after grabbing an orange from a low branch. She follows him and when she sits with some distance between them he frowns and moves closer to her. 

“Your very good.” He tells her pealing his orange. 

“Not like you.” She tells him and he sighs. 

“I didn’t have a choice. You train because you want to. I’ve been forced into the training ring day after day after day my entire life.” He tells her and she looks at him curiously. 

“I don’t like to fight, so I think of it like a dance.” He tells her and its quite cute what he says. He holds out a piece of orange to her and she takes it chewing slowly. 

“You can come train as much as you’d like.” He tells her and she smiles widely at him. Daeron is something else. She could not ask for one better than him.in any way. Suddenly she has the urge to be near him. She scoots closer her arms wrapping around his chest. She feels his lips brush across her forehead and she finds it soothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is just awfully short but I needed a small filler and the events are important, just there isn't much. I will be updating more tonight I am sure so don't worry. If I don't then I promise I will tomorrow. I have updated most of my other stories today too so there's that!
> 
> It is about to get dark. If you don't like that then I would stop reading. It will be dark for about three chapters. So it will not be horrible, or sad for long. Just an FYI and heads up.

Daeron:  
She’s laying beside him in the bed her dark hair spread out behind her as if crowning her. His fingers carded through it without thinking. This was his favorite part of the day. When he could just watch his mate sleep. When he could see how innocent and sweet she was. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his hands to himself as they lay together. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to touch every part of her, and more he just wasn’t sure exactly what more he wanted. His fingers pressed against her cheek and she breathed out his name, 

“Daeron….” She half moaned and suddenly it was not only hard to keep his fingers off her, it was impossible.

His arms slipped around her waist and his lips buried into the crook of her neck. His tongue flicked out and he tasted her skin. He had been wanting to know how she tasted for days, weeks now. She’s sweet and salty and not at all like he expected. Visenya hums to herself arching back into him and turning. She turns in his arms and her wide eyes meet his. They are so close. Close enough that their noses brush and he doesn’t know what to do. He has seen it done before. Viserys often kisses the servant girls. But Visenya isn’t a servant girl and he doesn’t know. What if he does it wrong. What if…. But the what ifs get drowned out by her red lips as he presses his against hers. Visenya freezes under him and he pulls away quickly. His mate is bright red but says nothing. He thinks possibly he has made an error until she reaches up and presses a soft kiss to his mouth. His entire body goes on overdrive. 

“Love,” He tells her and she looks at him confused. 

“I’ll call you love.” He breathes out his forehead meeting hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Rhaella:  
She watches as her son wraps the girl in a hug kissing her crown and she smiles. The two had been coming together gradually, softly, naturally. As it should be. It was good for them. Her son was coming out of his shell when he was around her. He was becoming stronger, showing his backbone. Daeron had been in a flurry all week. He wanted his mate’s name day to be perfect and it had been. Until her other son had showed up. Viserys had stormed into the room screaming and raging on and on. She doesn’t even know what it was about. She never knew anymore. She only knows that he had finally left the room and Daeron had moved to console his mate as soon as Viserys was gone. He could not go to her before then. Seeing the two of them together seems to set her older son off in a rage. Her eldest has no soulmark. He is the only living Targaryen without one and he seems to not be taking it well. 

She needed to marry the two and fast. Viserys eight and ten name day was approaching rapidly and with it her protection. The girl was three and ten now. Not nearly old enough but she herself had been only months older when she wed and the girl had blead when she got her mark so she was eligible. With the girl falling asleep in his rooms the sooner the wedding the better before talk could circle. Not that there was much to circle to that is. She sighs it is late. The two will sleep soon she decides and helps herself into her bed. She needs rest she is getting to old for this. She should be holding grandchildren in the red keep and singing them softly to sleep by now. Not acting regent for her only mad son. 

She is woken out of her dreams by a shrill scream that sounds smothered at the end. It has her jumping out of bed. Had the assassins found them? She runs to the door quickly enough to see her son run down the hall the white wolf running behind him. Another scream pierces the air, her sons name, Daeron, and she feels dread seep deep into her bones. She slides down the hall to her granddaughters room entering just moments after her youngest son and what she sees nearly has her falling to her knees because she did not think, she could not think this badly of her son. 

The princesses dress is torn half off her body it looks like she’s been thrown onto the bed. Her skirts are pulled up to her waist and she can see the places where Viserys nails, hands, have bit into her skin. The side of her face is tainted a dark red and she can already see the bruising around her neck. Its like a flashback. She remembers all the bruises Aerys left upon her skin and she feels sick. Her son, she shivers at the thought. His breeches are obviously unlaced and he is laying upon the girl. The girl is not taking it however she’s trying to push him away even as his fingers tighten around her throat. 

Daeron doesn’t hesitate. He lets out a sound of fury any dragon would be proud to make and he’s tearing his brother off her. She worries suddenly for her little boy. He is smaller than her elder son, perhaps he cannot win this fight. The thought leaves her when she sees her youngest son’s fist connect with Viserys face. Her eldest is on the floor then and her son is laying into him screaming and it’s a horrifying sight. The kings guard behind her move to protect their king but she holds up her hand. She is regent they will obey her. 

“That is his mate.” She seethes out looking at the horribly frightened girl with tears steaming down her face her body curled into herself.

“Daeron.” She cries to her son and he looks up at her his eyes are wild and she doesn’t know what to do. She’s never been in this position. She hasn’t even thought about this. Mates are sacred. How could her son. Tears cloud her vision because she has failed. Failed as a mother. Viserys is not savable. 

“Visenya.” She motions and her youngest looks at his mate and drops his brother onto the floor without a thought and moves quickly to his mate. 

She watches as he approaches her quickly and she knows that is a mistake. Knows from experience. The girl flinches away from him with a whimper curling further into herself. She hides her face into her knees. 

“Love,” She hears her son breathe out and that’s new. She’s never heard him refer to her as that. The girl doesn’t answer just pulls away from him again and again as he tries to get close to her. 

Rhaella wants to scream, why? She will not allow this to happen again. Not to her granddaughter. Her granddaughter will not live her life, torn away from her mate to be abused by a mad king no. It will not happen. 

“Take the king to his rooms and have a healer look at him.” She tells Ser Gerold and motions for Oswell to leave as well. Arthur however stays next to her. The knight cares deeply for Rhaegar’s daughter and she knows he is conflicted. 

“Daeron.” She tells him walking forward but her son refuses to move his eyes from his mate.

“Daeron!” She shouts and finally he looks to her. 

“You will go to your room. You will get your things. You will take everything you should need with you and you will leave. Do you understand?” Her son looks at her with angry wide eyes. 

“I’m not leaving her!” He cries and she nods understanding her mistake. 

“I am going to help her change and get her things in order alright?” She states softly and Daeron looks back at his shaking mate. He doesn’t want to leave her. 

“Daeron, I promise you this is what is best for her. I will care for her.” She tells her son and he stands angerly and storms from the room his bloody fist clenching and unclenching. She looks to Ser Arthur next. 

“You will go with them. You will watch over them. You will hide them and keep them safe.” She tells him and the knight looks to her conflicted. 

“I am still regent this is an order from the crown.” She tells him and the man nods. She can see he just needed the ability to not be breaking his vows. He may have gone anyways she thinks. “Leave us.” She tells him and he does so. 

Her hands are shaking as she nears her granddaughter. She places her hand on her arm and the girl allows her even looks at her tears straining down her cheeks. She is going to be badly bruised she knows this. The girl sobs and wraps her arms around her and she cries tears of her own returning her embrace. 

“I know child. I know. But you need to be strong. We have to get you out of here before he wakes up you understand?” She tells her pulling back from her. “Can you do that? Be strong. For yourself, for Daeron?” She asks and the girl nods. “We must get you changed and your things together alright. I will pack some tea for you. You will need to drink it three times a day until you bleed, promise me you will.” The girl nods confusion on her face. “It will stop a babe, you understand?” She tells her and the girl looks at her doe eyed and shakes her head. 

“I don’t need the tea.” She tells her and Rhaella grows afraid, afraid of what Daeron would do should she carry his brothers babe. She could not live if one of her sons killed the other, not even if it was deserved.

“Yes you do. Think of Daeron.” She tells her softly. 

“Viserys, he didn’t. Not really.” She tells her and Rhaella breathes out, could it be. He did not. That hope sinks in deep into her bones. 

“What do you mean child not really?” She asks and the girl gulps turning bright red. The girl is too young to be comfortable talking about such things. 

“He did not enter you?” She asks and the girl blanches. 

“He was trying, I felt but Daeron got him off me.” She tells her and Rhaella closes her eyes. 

“Can I?” She asks motioning to her skirts. The girl looks at her fear in her eyes but nods. There is no blood on her and if her son had imposed as roughly as it seemed there would be sure to be some. She can breathe. It is still horrible. The action will scar the girl but Daeron. It will matter to him. 

“Take the tea just in case alright?” She tells her and Visenya nods ashamed. 

“This is not your fault. You do not feel shame in this. Do you understand?” She states strongly and the girl looks at her hope in her big eyes. Her sons eyes and she can envision him when he would come to her and speak to her after his father brutalized her. “Do you understand?” She asks again and Visenya nods. 

“Good. We must get you changed and pack your things. You will not stay here. I will send you somewhere safe where Viserys cannot reach you. You have the vault. Viserys cannot get into it without you. That is your money. Go and take what you need from it understand?” She asks he and Visenya nods in understanding. 

“Good. Lets get you changed, bathed? Do you want to wash quickly?” She asks and the girl nods and nods. Rhaella calls for water and the girl doesn’t complain about the temperature she just scrubs and scrubs against her skin so hard that Rhaella has to stay her hands. 

“It wont help.” She tells her and the girls eyes tear once again. Her son starts to bang on the door loud and frantic and frustrated. She knows she shouldn’t leave the girl alone but she has no other choice and goes to her son. 

“Where is she? Is she alright?” He asks and Rhaella shakes her head at him. 

“She will be fine, Daeron. But you need to be patient. Let her dress. Then she will come to you alright?” She tells him and he shakes his head. 

“I want to see her.” He tells her frantically and Rhaella stays his hand against the wood. 

“No.” She tells him and he looks to her pleadingly. “Stop Daeron. She will come to you. Now listen. I am sending Ser Arthur with you, first you will go to Bravos alright? Get money from Visenya’s vault. Then settle somewhere safe. Do not tell me where. I don’t want Viserys to know where you are and I cannot lie to my children, no matter what they have done.” She tells him sadly and Daeron looks to her with big eyes and its easy to forget that he will be five and ten soon and not her small innocent boy. 

Visenya moves from the room her hair still wet. Already the marks around her neck are stark against her skin and her eye is blackening. She has covered the other marks though and Rhaella understands. Daeron looks at her so pained she doesn’t know what to do. 

“I love you children.” She tells them kissing their crowns tears in her eyes. And with that she sends them away, perhaps forever. She would she should go with them. But she cannot abandon Viserys. For all that he is he is still her son. She cannot leave her child alone in this world. She still loves him eventhough he makes her sick. Eventhough he is his father reborn.


	14. Chapter 14

Visenya:  
He doesn’t speak to her. Not as they leave the manse. Not as the board the ship. Not as the enter the cabin. He just holds her hand tightly and forces her close to him. Ser Arthur sets their things in their cabin and leaves the room. It is then Daeron lets go. She sits on the bed then, she thinks she is tired. But Daeron does not come to the bed. He paces. Back and forth and she looks at her hands in shame. He is angry with her. He should be, as his mate. She has wronged him. Tears bite at her eyes and she looks up at him. He has stopped pacing and is staring at her. The anger is evident on his face. He holds his face in his hands and runs his fingers through his hair and lets out and angry sound. She shivers, Daeron angry. He is frightening. He won’t hurt her she knows that. He walks to her and she stands suddenly. Be strong she remembers. She steels herself for whatever Daeron might do. He reaches out for her but then retracts his hand and its almost disappointing. 

“Can I see?” He asks her and she doesn’t understand. See what?

“What?” She asks him and he reddens. He motions to her body but she just looks at him. He isn’t making sense. 

“You. Can I see you, what he did? I need to see. Please.” He asks her softly, pleadingly. 

Oh she thinks. Her hand shakes. Why would he ask for that? She doesn’t want to. It will just make him angry but who is she to deny him. Not now. She cannot deny him anything no matter how it makes her hands shake. She starts untying the laces of the northern style dress that she is wearing. Her fingers have a hard time with it but she does anyways. The fabric falls from her form and she steps away from it. Daeron’s eyes scan her. He stares and stares and stares at her and she starts to feel extremely uncomfortable. She doesn’t know what he is looking at the marks on her skin or just her form. Her mate reaches out with his fingers and she flinches as his fingers trace over the marks on her breast where Viserys nails cut into her skin. He retracts his hand and looks into her eyes pained before he falls to his knees before her. She doesn’t understand what he is doing until he speaks. 

“Forgive me. Please. I’m sorry, please forgive me.” Shock fills her. Forgive him for what? She has wronged him. 

“There is nothing to forgive I am the one at fault.” She speaks softly and he shakes his head violently at her. 

“No. No. This is my fault. I should never have let you go back to your room without at least Ghost with you.” He tells her shaking his head and she doesn’t know what to do. This is not his fault.   
“No Daeron. You couldn’t have known.” She tells him her hand reaching out for his face. He leans forward his forehead resting against her stomach and he just kneels there. He doesn’t say anything else. She thinks perhaps he is crying. It is long before he pulls her to bed. She cannot sleep, Daeron does not wrap her in his arms and it worries her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this is trigger worthy so if your worried then skip this chapter.

Daeron:  
He watches as she drinks from the glass. Tea, he’s not a fool. She’s been drinking the same tea three times a day for a month. He knows what it is. He isn’t stupid. It burns in his soul the fact that she drinks it. It makes it want to rip at his chest this horrible ugly feeling that builds inside him. He wants Viserys dead and it hurts him all the more due to it. How can he wish death on his brother, how could his brother do this to him? Do this to his mate, he doesn’t understand? 

He looks out into the ocean. How simple the ocean seems. He wishes he could sleep through the night but Visenya screams into the night and he has to console her. He will never tell her though. Shes always asleep still, she never wakes and he doesn’t need her to relive it all if she can’t remember. Visenya leaves the deck and he sighs following after her. She wont speak to him, wont tell him anything and it kills him. How is he to care for her when she wont let him. 

Visenya:  
Daeron does not touch her at all. Not at night, not during the day. It makes her heart burn but she understands, she would not want to touch her either. She feels spoiled, ruined. Even though she is still a maid she feels dirty and imposed upon. What mate would want her now. Her entire being is shameful, her existence shames Daeron. Her eyes scan over him. He looks so tired so worn, so defeated and she knows its her fault. All of this is her fault. She has ruined his life. Made him leave his home, his mother. Visenya knows how much his mother means to him, his family means to him. She turns and heads back into below the ship. Her tea is waiting for her. She looks at the cup on the table but doesn’t drink. 

Aegon has left his knife on the table. Its small and sharp shining in the candlelight. Her fingers that had been reaching for her tea change direction and they grasp the hilt of the knife. She feels entranced by it. Her fingers skim over the flat of the blade. She just stares at it for awhile and then she presses it against her throat. It’s cold, she hadn’t thought it would be cold. She supposes that it is appropriate. Her heart is cold too. Her mind dances, thoughts, memories run through her. What she should do. She doesn’t want this not really. She sighs and is about to remove the knife from her skin when she hears a screech. A terrified ugly sound, choking its owner. A hand grasps hers as she opens her eyes. Daeron’s purple meet hers and she can’t even identify what she sees in his eyes. He yanks the knife from her neck and takes it from her his fingers cold against her skin. He doesn’t say anything he just moves about the room. She doesn’t know what he’s doing until he opens the door and Arthur walks in. 

“She is not to be in a room alone. Understand?” He tells the kingsguard and the man raises his brows but does not ask a thing.

Daeron hands him the things he has been collecting from around the room. No, not things. Metal, iron. He has removed all the knives, swords everything from the room. Ser Arthur takes them from the room with a bow and the door slams. Daeron turns to her then. His eyes are fire. She looks down she can’t meet his eyes. He is upset, angry with her. She doesn’t know how to handle it. She feels his fingers dragging her eyes up to meet his. He still doesn’t speak and Visenya wants to cry. She doesn’t however. His fingers grasp her cheeks and he pulls her lips to his. She gasps as they meet but Daeron doesn’t let her go. He holds her to him as if she is going to disappear. When he finally pulls away from her she stares at him her eyes wide. 

“Your not allowed to leave me.” He breathes out his forehead resting against hers. 

“I won’t.” She tells him with a gulp and he looks at her with disbelieving eyes. 

“What were you doing, what were you thinking?” He asks her something choking in his voice. She doesn’t know how to answer she doesn’t know what to answer. Daeron pulls away from her with a curse. 

“What is going on with you, you won’t even talk to me?” He screeches out and she winces. Talk to him. About what? What is there to say? He won’t even touch her, its obvious where he stands. Its obvious where his feelings lie. What can she say to fix this? What can she do to take it back? Its been a month, a month of waiting. What is she to tell him? That Viserys did not truly rape her but yet she has not bled like she should of? What is she to tell him? Of the pain she feels? Of the rage, the hopelessness knowing she has failed him, knowing she is the reason for his sadness his lack of sleep. Knowing she is worthless, that he would be better off without her. She says nothing. What can she say? 

“Love, love please. Talk to me.” He begs her. As if it is she who has denied him. She cannot keep anything from him, deny him anything. But she cannot speak of what burns her heart. 

“Alright fine. Fine. I’ll talk and you answer. The tea you drink, its to prevent a babe.” He tells her and she nods. He puts his face in his hands for a moment. 

“Viserys, could you carry his child?” He asks and she doesn’t want to answer it. Is it possible, grandmother seemed to think it was and she hasn’t bled but she isn’t sure it makes sense that she could. She doesn’t answer just stares at him and Daeron curses turning from her and running a hand through his hair. 

“That is why you held the knife to your throat.” He states and she frowns shaking her head. Even if she carries Viserys child she could never hurt it, never kill it. He throws his hands up. He doesn’t understand. 

“I don’t understand. I don’t know why you would want to slit your throat.” He sighs out exasperated. 

“I didn’t, not really.” She tells him and he glares at her, he thinks she’s lying. 

“Don’t try and trick me, I saw you.” He tells her and she winces. 

“I thought about it but I decided against it.” She tells him and he still doesn’t believe her. “I am sorry I am not strong enough, I was to afraid.” She tells him her hand shaking. She doesn’t know why she is apologizing. That she couldn’t die? Its so ridiculous even she doesn’t understand. 

“Are you serious Visenya? I can’t even. I…” He screams into his hands. She startles afraid. 

“I don’t want you to die, do you think that I would? What would possibly make you think that I would want to live without you.” He asks her and she just stares at him. “What makes you think I don’t love you, that I don’t want you with me?” He asks her and she gulps. Should she tell him, maybe she should the words are hard, they burn in her throat and her voice sounds shaky and strained. 

“You won’t touch me. I wouldn’t want to either. I’m sorry you do not deserve to be shamed so by my presence.” She tells him and he just gapes at her. 

“Shame?” He asks and she feels like crying. 

“Should I carry Viserys child it would shame you, this incident has shamed you.” She tells him and he laughs, laughs and she wants to throw something at him. 

“You could never shame me. Not ever. Not if you carry Viserys child, there is not a thing you could do that would make me feel ashamed to have you as my mate.” He tells her his voice hard and rough. A sob escapes her throat and she feels Daeron’s arms wrap around her and she cries into his chest. “I didn’t not want to touch you, I didn’t think it would be welcome, not after what Viserys has done. I didn’t want to cause you pain.” He tells her softly and she cries and cries into him. “Visenya, I love you, you are my mate, I could never not love you understand.” He tells her and she crumbles. He catches her and brings her to the bed using his fingers to wipe her tears away. 

“Viserys, he didn’t rape me, not truly, your mother can attest to it.” She tells him her voice shaking and he looks so relieved but also confused. 

“But the tea.” He states and she shakes her head she doesn’t understand. 

“You pulled him off me but your mother said just in case.” She tells him her fingers clinging to his tunic. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.” He tells her and she shakes her head. She can’t give that air, it is ridiculous. He is taking this as his failure not hers and it makes her angry. 

“Your mother could have been right; I have not bled since last month.” She tells him and he sighs carding a hand through his hair. He nods at her. He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to the fact that he stays close to her is enough to her. 

“I’m sorry.” She tells him halfway to sobs. 

“None of this is your fault.” He tells her and she shakes her head but knows better than to continue arguing. 

“I’m afraid.” She tells him sobbing now and she watches a tear run down Daeron’s cheek. 

“Okay. It will be okay.” He tells her and she curls into a ball on the bed. Daeron sighs and pulls his boots off before curling around her. “I love you.” He tells her and she just sobs harder, she doesn’t deserve his love.

She sobs and sobs until she feels tears hit her neck and something inside her breaks and she shoots up wrenching herself from his arms. She will not cry anymore. She will not make him cry. She will be strong. She will make him proud. She will be worthy of his love.


	16. Chapter 16

Daeron:  
He doesn’t know what has changed in his mate but it is good. Maybe good, he doesn’t really know. Now its as if she refuses to acknowledge what happened. He doesn’t know if that is a good thing. She needs to heal and by refusing to speak of it how can she. He sighs as he watches Visenya step off the ship. There’s a strength about her now that she didn’t have before and it makes him surge with pride and relief. For a moment he thought his brother had broken her, not her, Visenya could never be broken but her spirit. When he had seen that knife at her throat his entire being had screamed. His entire soul had shattered. It had terrified him. What if he hadn’t entered the room. He didn’t trust that she wouldn’t try again. He’s continued to hide anything sharp from her and he knows she notices but he wont risk it. He won’t allow her to do that. 

He follows her around Bravos, he feels like that’s all he’s doing now. Following her and cleaning up after her. She’s wild and when she seethes at a man in the market its he and Arthur who have to draw their swords. She’s a dragon now, she breathes fire and all tremble. Most of all him. He is happy she has stopped crying but now, this is not better this is fury and he’s afraid for when it explodes. 

She looks at him for a knife but he doesn’t want to give it to her. He knows they need her blood to open the vault but images of her throat slit lying in a puddle of blood haunt him. So he pricks her finger himself and watches as she rolls her eyes at him. Its amazing the inner vault. He is amazed his brother amassed such a fortune. Visenya just stands amongst it her eyes shut as he and Arthur pack two chests. It should be enough for a good life a good future. They will have to revisit every few years but they can bring enough for five or six years. He looks over at Visenya and her fingers are dancing across a crown. Its large and daunting and has red stones set in dragon wings. Its Daeron the good’s crown and he wonders why his brother has it. His brother seems to have a lot of the Targaryen Treasury honestly but this stumps him. Was it perhaps the crown he was planning on taking as his own? He walks to Visenya and stands behind her his fingers curling around her waist. Ever since she had put that knife to her throat he couldn’t stand to be away from her for long and ever since she had told her of his pain at his lack of touch he couldn’t stop his fingers from always reaching for her. 

“Who’s crown is this?” Visenya asks him over her shoulder and he smiles. 

“Daeron the good.” He tells her and she looks over at him. 

“Why do you think my father had it?” She asked him and he shakes his head. He doesn’t really know. It is a crown of good fortune however. “I want to bring it with us.” She tells him and he looks at her oddly. Why it’s a crown they have no need for such a thing. 

“We don’t need it love, it’s a crown, we couldn’t see it its part of our history.” He tells her and she shakes her head. 

“No not to sell. It will be your crown.” She tells him and he looks at her with wide eyes. 

“My crown, Visenya I am not a king, Viserys is king and I don’t want to be king, I never have.” He tells her and she sighs. 

“Viserys won’t last as king he is mad, mad a cruel. You will be a good king, a kind king. A king Westeros needs and they will love you for it.” She tells him and he looks at her like she is crazy where did this come from. This ambition. What has happened to his docile sweet Visenya. Why is she pushing him. 

“Visenya, he is still my brother.” She whips around at him her eyes full of fire and he knows. He knows then she will kill his brother if she could. 

“He is not our family.” She seethes out and Daeron wants to he doesn’t know what he wants but he’s tired and worn and he hates this, this fury that is burning inside her. 

“Love, you need to stop being so angry. It isn’t you. Please. I know what Viserys did..” He is cut off by her. 

“Viserys did nothing.” She tells him and he sighs. She has become hard where she was always soft. Soft and sweet and so like him and he knows it is armor and eventually it will leave but its been only a few weeks and he is tired of it. 

“Please.” He begs her taking her hand and pressing it to his heart. “Love, I cannot take this anger. I don’t know what to do with it, it isn’t you and I can’t understand what your doing.” He tells her and she looks at him her eyes broken and sad but her face is steel. 

“We are bringing it with us. I don’t know why Daeron exactly but I know we will need it just like you and I know the eggs are ours.” She tells him and he sighs but nods. Alright he thinks if she wants it he will allow it.

“Okay.” He tells her and she kisses his cheek. Her lips burn his skin and make his body crave her. If there is one thing he likes about the change in Visenya it is her shyness. She no longer shys away from him but it worries him as well. Its almost like she is pushing too far like she is trying to rush them. He doesn’t understand why. He doesn’t understand anything and he wishes she would talk to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a slow part in the story and I am having trouble writing it. This may be the last chapter for awhile or at least it might be the start of some very short ones. Sorry.

Daeron:  
“Volantis, that’s where she wants to go.” He tells him and the knight doesn’t say anything. What is he to say to that Daeron knows? “I’m worried about her.” He states and that the knight might reply to or at least he hopes. 

“I am too.” He responds and Daeron sighs. 

“She’s wild in a way she didn’t used to be.” He responds softly and the knight nods. 

“She is trying to heal.” Ser Arthur tells him and Daeron nods. He knows this. 

“But not the right way. Not a good way Arthur. She refuses to talk about it only hates him. She’s well she’s its complicated. I don’t understand her. I think she wants me to bed her.” He states the end softly and he hears the knight laugh and he turns glaring. 

“And you do not want this.” His confidant tells him and Daeron sighs. He does, he really does. His body at least he’s five and ten barely and he knows what his body wants. 

“She isn’t thinking Arthur, she’s still scared she carries Viserys child. Its been three months and still she frets because she doesn’t bleed.” He puts his head in his hands and he feels Arthur pat his back in effort to try and console him. 

“She is hurt. No one can understand her mind. You must get her to speak to you.” Arthur states and Daeron knows he is right. Knows it like he knows his bones. He sees Ghost looking at him and he knows enough to know that that means Visenya wants him so he moves from Ser Arthur. Before he leave he looks back at the man he has come to call his friend. 

“Do you think she will ever get better?” He asks and Arthur shakes his head. 

“I think its up to you and her but she will never be exactly the same. Visenya used to think the best of the world. Now she’s seen the worst of it.” He tells him and Daeron wants to cry or curse but he just turns and leaves the knight sighing as he heads to Visenya.


	18. Daeron

Volantis is beautiful. They fit in well there. No one takes a second look at the family with purple eyes. Arthur poses as his father and they make Visenya his cousin. It is close enough to the truth. They settle into a manse that is beautiful and large enough to be comfortable but small enough to not draw a lot of attention to them. Visenya chooses it. It has a large garden that she has taken to disappearing into every day for a few hours. It is nice to have a place to stay. He doubts they will leave soon. It would be hard for assassins to find them here and Visery’s is their target not them. He finds comfort in being able to train after so long. They have spent the better part of a year traveling. He feels rusty and his body has grown. He is five and ten now nearing six and ten and he is much taller now than he was before. He towers over Visenya now. Visenya will be four and ten next month, almost a year since Visery’s attacked her and yet she is still cold. Cold and hard. She escapes into the gardens and stares at their eggs in the fire and never leaves the house. Ghost is at her side always. She is scared he knows but she is so busy pretending that she is not she has forgotten how much he loves her and knows her. It hurts his heart. She still pulls at him at night dragging his body to her, testing his resolve. He will not touch her now. Not until she is healed. She is too frantic too forward to be so. He has left her alone the week they have been here but he thinks it has been enough. They need to get out of here. She needs to see the world again. So he follows her into the garden and finds her sitting on the grass by herself her head tucked into her legs. She isn’t crying she is just staring at nothing. Visenya doesn’t cry anymore. It pains him because he knows she hurts all the worse for it.

“Love.” He calls and those ice glazed eyes turn to him. 

“My king.” She calls him that now and she firmly believes it. 

“Viserys is king.” He tells her as he always does when she calls him this. 

“Viserys is no king. He is no dragon.” Visenya replies as always her voice eerily empty. Viserys is a lot of things and he is so angry at his brother for hurting his mate and so many other things but he is still his brother. He holds no love for him but he cannot help but care about him. He would never take his birthright away from him. 

“He is still my older brother.” 

“He will not live long.” Another thing she keeps saying that makes him shudder. How does she know that. 

“Visenya.” He chides. 

“He will die Daeron. The assassins will find him before the weather turns.” She tells him and he doesn’t know what to say. 

“How do you know this.” 

“Father told me.” 

“My brother?” He asks confused.

“In my dreams. He talks to me.” She tells him and he understands kind of. He has dreams too but his are all of scales and warmth and flying and children with purple eyes and silver hair dancing around a garden with a tree with red leaves. 

“What else does he say, does he say anything about mother?” He asks he needs to know. 

“Grandmother will live. The dragon must have three heads.” She tells him seriously and he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t feel like he knows her at all anymore. 

“Visenya. I can’t. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t live like this. Come back to me please. Please stop being so angry.” He begs her and Visenya sighs but her face looks at him softly.

“I am Visenya. I am still here my love. I haven’t gone anywhere.” She tells him gently reaching out for his face leaning in pressing her lips to his gently. And there she is. His Visenya. His sweet gentle love. But she is not really there. She is when he talks to her most of the time but she is disconnected from him.


	19. Daeron

The market bustles. Visenya is hard today. But she looks from stall to stall smiling. They choose bolts of cloth for new dresses. She needs some in the Volantis style. They are looking at wooden figures when Visenya’s eyes widen and she runs. He follows after her towards sharp screams. They stop in an alley. Two men are there and they are holding a girl perhaps a year or two younger than Visenya and he can do nothing as Visenya grabs a dagger from his belt and sinks it deep into the man who is between the girls legs.

“Get off her!” Visenya screeches as the man screams in pain. Arthur finishes the men off. He doesn’t know what Visenya does he is too far in shock. He knew Visenya knew how to hold a blade but that. She just took down two grown men and she is now holding the girl in her arms rocking her carefully.

He learns later that the girls name is Irri. She is dolthraki having been sold as a slave. He doesn’t know what to do. He finds Visenya’s days are now spent in the gardens with her new friend who attends to her. They must talk about something. They must do something. What he doesn’t know but he doesn’t care because Visenya starts to smile again. Vaguely it hurts that it is not he who brought Visenya back to life but he cannot be upset because finally he has his Visenya back. She is soft and happy and she laughs and smiles. She is still prone to times of melancholy but he finds Irri is able to bring her back during these days in a way he never could. Perhaps this is what his mother meant when she told him that he would not be the one who would be able to help her. He doesn’t know. He is just happy that his Visenya is back. She has changed. She is still harder, rougher. She has no problem killing anymore. She doesn’t flinch from violence she stares at it with angry brutal eyes filled with hate. But she is not dark or sad any longer. She is happy and he loves it. She starts wearing her hair differently, in two braids woven by Irri on either side of her head pulling her hair back from her face but still falling down free at her back. Warriors braids Irri tells her. From battles she has won. He knows they consider killing those men a battle but he doesn’t dare ask where the other braid comes from when Irri wears one in her hair as well. It is into winter when Visenya tells him but her voice where before would have been cold is warm. She covers his hand with hers and hugs him to her body and whispers to him that Viserys is gone. She holds him and does not get angry when he mourns his brother in how she would have only half a year ago. She waits a week before she tells him that he is king and he doesn’t know what to do with that. He doesn’t want to be king. He tells her as much.

“I don’t want to be king. I just want to live peacefully.” He tells her at night his arms wrapped around her. She nuzzles into his chest pressing a kiss there.

“I know.” She tells him softly. “I don’t think there has even been a good king who wished for the position.” She speaks just as softly and he thinks about it. She is probably right. He cannot think of one he has read on. But he is tired. Tired of being what he is. He just wants them to be safe. He wants his mother here and for them to be a family.

“Daeron. You will be a king of kings. You will cover the world in kindness and hope. You are a dragon and the world needs you. But you will never be alone. I will always be with you.” She tells him and that does make it better. It doesn't make him want to be a king however he knows he can do anything with Visenya. Anything with Visenya will be okay. He loves her so even when she is cold and angry. However, now like she has been for months now she is warm and gentle. So much back to the sweet innocent Visenya with love in her eyes and trust in her heart. He loves her so very much. He turns her face up to his and presses a warm kiss to her mouth deepening it by pressing his tongue into her mouth dragging his teeth across her bottom lip. The gasps she lets out urge him on and he presses her back against the mattress kissing her deeply until they are both too tired to continue. He falls asleep happy in a way he had worried they would not be again.


End file.
